Personaje diario—South Park & OC (Spanish)
by SraBlaBlaBla
Summary: Aún con la angustia de no saber qué va a pasar al dar una impresión a personas nuevas, Emily intenta no olvidar y no ser olvidada. Conocer nuevas experiencias le causará distintas emociones complejas que no comprenderá del todo, y diferentes personas tendrán un único sabor: dulce o amargo, agradable o fastidioso.
1. Prólogo

_«Es un personaje el que hace al hombre y el personaje siempre está siendo moldeado por los pensamientos diarios y acciones. Estamos construyendo día a día el personaje que creará o echará a perder nuestra felicidad»_

Anónimo

* * *

No podía aceptarlo. No _debía_ aceptarlo. No. No, simplemente no podía dejar todo de lado y olvidarlo, pero... ¿qué mas podía hacer? ¿Resignarse y decir « _tú_ _vete_ , _yo_ _me_ _quedo_ _en_ _esta_ _casa_ _aunque_ _no_ _haya_ _dinero_ _ni_ _donde_ _dormir_ »?

Después de empacar y cargar todas las cajas, maletas, muebles y ropa con ayuda de los señores que venían junto con el camión de mudanza en las semanas pasadas, su madre y su perro Nico estaban listos para ir a su nueva casa. Emily no. Podía decirse que no le agradaban los cambios, pero estaba acostumbrada a esa casa. Era pequeña pero acogedora, con sus paredes blancas, su suelo de loseta a cuadros en blanco y negro y sus muebles abarrotados de cosas. Había vivido ahí hasta ese momento, conocía cada rincón de cada piso al derecho y al revés, pero ahora debía acostumbrarse a una nueva casa en una pequeña ciudad que casi nunca recibía nuevos residentes llamado South Park, justo al lado de Middle Park.

Los rayos ocre del atardecer se sumergían en la habitación a través de la ventana, ahora sin cortinas y sólo con el pulido cristal. Los muros de la habitación no tenían tapiz y no había nada más que partículas de polvo esparcidas por el aire denso. Su cuarto era muy diferente sin muebles ni accesorios, no podía decir que era la misma habitación que recordaba; ahora sólo eran paredes desgastadas blancas y piso en blanco y negro. Todo era desconocido, lo mismo pasaría cuando llegara a South Park.

Porque ya había hecho lo encargado por su madre, Emily decidió bajar de nuevo; ya había revisado que no olvidaban nada. Atravesó el corto pasillo donde antes la habitación de su madre, el suyo y el baño se conectaban. Bajó las escaleras pesadamente con la luz de la temprana tarde iluminando el pasillo e intentando recordar todos los momentos que había vivido en esa casa para conservarlos el mayor tiempo posible.

Al recorrer éste y ver el mismo escenario que había visto tantas veces por última vez, un aire de nostalgia la atravesó, siendo reemplazado por uno de aceptación forzado junto con un poco de cólera, pero debía mantener esas sensaciones ocultas para no preocupar a naide. Ya habiendo bajado, divisó a su madre en la sala de estar revisando una y otra vez la lista donde tenía escrito las cosas faltantes, así que se acercó al marco de la puerta para ver cuando notaba su presencia.

—¡Amor! ¿Ya estás lista? ¿Ya revisaste que no falte nada? —preguntó su madre dejando la hoja a un lado y viéndola con una sonrisa afectuosa en su rostro.

—Sí, ya lo hice —respondió Emily con apatía, sin pensarlo con un tono arisco. Ya quería dejar ese lugar, estaba impaciente por que los sentimientos que la aferraban se disiparan.

Su madre la miró con una mirada de desaprobación, pero no dijo nada al respecto—. Bien, entonces sube a Nico al auto. Las llaves están en la cocina.

Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, se disculpó mentalmente con su madre; _las consecuencias de hacer sin pensar_. Tomó las llaves, ubicándolas al instante ya que eran la única cosa visible sin ser inmueble, y con un suspiro dijo adiós al lugar que menos le agradaba de la casa.

Mientras buscaba la llave correcta y el sonido del metal se acercaba a la puerta principal, su perro único y preferido dejó la cómoda postura en la que estaba y comenzó a mover con alegría su cola marrón, poniéndose alerta al instante para ver el momento preciso en donde la puerta fuera abierta y salir a explorar—o más bien escapar. Emily vio al adorable perro y sonrió, pensando en las cosas que podrían hacer cuando llegaran a su nueva casa, al parecer la única cosa buena de ese cambio. Su madre había dicho que ésta sería más grande y espaciosa, con un jardín trasero mediano, habitaciones varias e incluso un ático.

Ella se arrodilló para acariciar sus orejas, que eran de un color café rojizo con ligeros rizos, suaves y limpios por ahora. Su pelaje no era muy largo y tenía algunas partes enredándose, dándole un aire travieso. Tomó en brazos al perro, en una posición en donde ella usaba su hombro y brazo izquierdo para sujetarlo dejando libre la derecha para abrir la puerta.

Introdució la llave en la cerradura y salió con Nico, guardándolas en el bolsillo de sus _jeans_ y al estar frente al auto y se metió con Nico tratando de que no saliera del coche.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora, Nico? Mamá está arreglando sus cosas y nosotros ya estamos listos —preguntó Em después de algunos momentos mientras miraba como Nico se sacudía y la miraba de vuelta.

—¿Deberíamos ver si nos falta algo, otra vez? —propuso, pero al pensar que tendría que salir del auto, cuidar que Nico no saliera, revisar todas las cosas que llevaban, etcétera, etcétera, desechó la idea. Eran muchas cosas que hacer y ya estaba lista, no quería hacer nada más.

Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel así que se relajó acariciando el pelaje rojizo de Nico. Ya había tenido suficiente con saber que no vería a sus viejos amigos y que todos los recuerdos que había recolectado se irían a la basura, pero aún faltaba la ansiedad de conocer a personas y ambientes nuevos.

Eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde, así que el sol estaba muy feliz dando mucho calor porque no había nube que lo impidiera. Cuando comenzó a sudar, Emily sacó las llaves y, como pudo, se trasladó al asiento del conductor por el espacio entre éste y el del copiloto. Giró la llave principal y abrió la ventana porque a ese paso acabaría asada, y queriendo disfrutar con ella el aire fresco, Nico asomó su cabeza con facilidad. Tenía _tanto_ calor que casi sacaba su cuerpo completo, si no hubiera interferido Emily tomándolo por sus patas traseras.

—Nu-uh. Nico, sabes que no puedes salir. Es mejor que muramos de calor a que escapes —dijo al perro mientras lo asía y cerraba la ventana—. Así que, ¿bienvenido al infierno? Supongo —bromeó, aunque su mascota probablemente no la entendiera.

Simultáneamente su madre cerraba la entrada de la casa porque, aunque no había nada más que inmueble, la opción de que robaran el marco de la puerta, el pomo o incluso la puerta no estaba descartada. Al momento de ver a su hija en el asiento del conductor se apresuró, ya que sabía que ella ansiaba poder conducir un auto y temía que hiciera algún desastre, aunque la confianza en que no lo haría era fuerte. Al abrir el acceso confirmó que estaba abierta, y comenzó a reprenderla, dedicándole una mirada de _«¿Qué crees que haces_ _?»_

—Nico y yo te estábamos espera... —comenzó a decir cuando veía el volumen adecuado para la estación de radio que apenas había prendido, siendo interrumpida por la mirada acusadora de su madre al verla—. ...ando. Sólo lo encendí para que no nos asáramos, ¿si?

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no...? —la estaba por reprender su madre, pero se detuvo, para luego suspirar—. Vamos, siéntate y ponte el cinturón.

Sabía que su madre no estaba enfadada, sólo temía que en alguna ocasión el ansia ganara y moviera algún pedal o la palanca de velocidades, causando un accidente. Emily quería decirle _«En verdad, sólo era para abrir la ventana»_ pero no quería replicar más sobre el tema. En lugar de eso, simplemente salió del auto para ir a los asientos traseros como una persona normal y no como un flojo.

Su madre prendió el motor y el vehículo comenzó a avanzar, así que Emily recargó su frente en el vidrio de la ventana, preparándose para el viaje. Al observar el camino lleno de edificios conocidos y construcciones pasar rápidamente ante sus ojos sintió una punzada de melancolía y muchas otras emociones, pero la alegría estaba excluida, ¿cómo podría sentirla si se mudaban sin su consentimiento? Aunque en realidad le habían preguntado, pero había aceptado por sus padres, no por ella.

Comenzó a sentir sus párpados pesados, pero no hizo mucho caso a la advertencia dada por su cuerpo de que el sueño amenazaba con apoderarse de él. Veía como el largo tiempo que había pasado en ese gran lugar se desvanecía entre recuerdos fugaces y la energía escapaba de sus extremidades. Sus ojos con ojeras debajo se cerraban cada vez que Emily dejaba de luchar por mantener sus elementos más expresivos alerta. Hubo un momento en donde el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir más lento, como si se abriera paso entre un lago lleno de brea y lo único que existía era el arrullador movimiento del auto acelerando.

* * *

Hola :'D Nueva historia, pueden cambiar el nombre de Em por el suyo, yo sé que quieren(¿?) Por cierto, no sé donde publicar las escenas más o menos explícitas ;-; ¿Ideas?  
Al principio parecerá un poco aburrido, pero después estará interesante 9u9 Por cierto, asir es tomar con las manos ;v  
 _(cofcofEstahistoriamedavergüenzacofcof)_


	2. Stan, Clyde, Craig, Tweek, Kenny, Bebe

**Recuerdos occisos**

.

 _«Hace falta mucha vida para hacer de una casa un hogar»_

Harlan Ellison, Adiós A Todo Eso

* * *

El sol abrasador y agobiante hacía compañía a las solitarias nubes que navegaban en el vasto cielo como pequeñas naves perdidas en su profundidad mientras que las coníferas y encinas decoraban el pequeño lugar. Al entrar en el pueblo era visto un cartel diciendo _South Park_ en un anuncio de madera, dándole una presentación humilde, así que esto junto con el hecho de que el paisaje eran sólo árboles y arbustos con pocas construcciones hacía la vista espectacular y fuera de lo normal para nuevos visitantes.

El espeso líquido en donde su mente se encontraba fue desapareciendo conforme sus sentidos despertaban. Al principio fue sólo el fresco viento que alcanzaba sus brazos, después el lento y riguroso ritmo de la música del romanticismo que tanto gustaba a Rachel, su madre, siguiendo el dolor insistente de su cuello y por último el horizonte borroso y duplicado.

Su cuello clamaba por que la posición incómoda cesara y los músculos volvieran a su lugar original, así que inmediatamente después de que su vista fuera nítida intentó girarse, fallando al sentir el punzante dolor de los músculos contraídos. Con paciencia y delicadeza, inhaló aún soñolienta y recargó su cuello adolorido en el respaldo del asiento para esperar el momento en que pudiera moverlo libremente. Con sus ojos color avellana observó el paisaje tan verde y rural y preguntó:

—¿Ya llegamos?

La curiosidad la consumía: su madre había mencionado que en el pueblo todo sería 'natural', pero no creía que lo fuera _tanto_. Esperaba que hubiera internet al menos, y también agua caliente para tomar un baño porque sería fatal tener que bañarse con agua fría, pero de todas maneras si no había electricidad no habría internet por lo que estaría totalmente aburrida y tendría que hacer cosas anticuadas; y en lo que divagaba en las posibilidades del hecho, Rachel respondió su pregunta.

—¿Ya despertaste...? —preguntó su madre, pero al asumir que era obvio y recordar que su hija odiaba las redundancias contestó a su pregunta—. Sí, ya vamos a llegar; sólo faltan como unos 20 minutos —respondió expectante, dándole un rápido intuito por el espejo retrovisor.

Emily sólo continuó mirando el panorama, pensando en lo que haría al llegar al pueblo y presentarse ante personas nuevas. No quería olvidar a los amigos que tenía en Denver, pero debía tener nuevas relaciones y la dificultad para hacerlo era abrumadora. Tal vez las personas fueran parecidas físicamente o en algún rasgo, pero tomaría tiempo volver a hacer la misma relación amistosa, sumando que las impresiones eran muy superficiales.

Los minutos pasaron y, aunque no quisiera, llegaron a la calle principal en donde su futuro hogar estaba. Ésta abarcaba alrededor de una manzana —4 cuadras, más o menos— y Emily respiró profundamente, para despertarse completamente y para no estar nerviosa sin razón alguna, aunque era inevitable.

Observó con atención el vecindario para ver cuál de todas las casas sería la suya y mirar a las personas que pasaban por ahí, cabe mencionar que era sólo para darse una idea de cuánto fuera de lugar se sentiría porque, como todo en este mundo, se valía de suposiciones y conjeturas para saber con qué tipo de personas conviviría. No había muchas en la calle, y supuso que era porque el lugar era pequeño y no vivían muchas personas ahí, pero a pesar de eso no pudo evitar notar que todas las casas tenían dos pisos o más, algunas _garage_ y otras jardines, pero definitivamente no haría comentarios a sus padres cuando viera su nuevo hogar.

En un intento por desperezarse cambió al asiento contrario y encontró a Nico debajo del perteneciante al conductor tomando una siesta. Para no interrumpirlo se recostó con las piernas dobladas y mirando el techo de cuero recordó los últimos momentos que había pasado con sus amigos más cercanos.

» _—¿Pero nos llamas cada fin de semana, ¿eh? Y no aceptamos 'vistos' en los mensajes —dijo amenazante e imperante 'Playita', con sus ojos marrones claro clavados en ella; tenía que saber todo lo que habría en el pueblo donde iría sí o sí—. Y si no lo haces vendrás un mes aquí, y no te estoy preguntando_ _—añadió con cierto tono bromista._

 _—Eh, calma, tampoco queremos hackearla e instalar cámaras en su cuarto —Rió un poco su primo, Seth, por la actitud de su amiga—, pero que envíe mensajes al chat estaría bien, y que llame cada semana —sugirió suavemente evitando mirarlas, con su voz más tranquila de lo normal, raro en él por sus típicas bromas perversas e indecorosas. La razón era más que obvia: las llamadas no serían lo mismo qu_ e _hablar en persona._

 _—Saben que los llamaré, incluso dos o tres veces a la semana, además..._ _—Comenzó a decir Emily, siendo interrumpida por las quejas de Marisol, más conocida como 'Playita'._

 _—No no no, debemos asegurarnos de que nos llames porque... —Hizo una pequeña pausa y observó el piso para no desalentarse— puedes olvidarnos —dijo finalmente apuntando a la realidad_ _; después de todo nada es para siempre_ —. _No sabemos cómo es el lugar ni las personas que hay allí y eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer por todos —sentenció sin emoción._

 _En menos de un segundo sus miradas se convirtieron en pensamientos llenos de dolor, preocupación y decepción, creando incomodidad y disgusto. Durante el breve contacto entre ellas se podía leer algunos «No lo hará, ¿verdad» y otros «Quiero creer eso»_

 _El realismo que algunos juzgarían como pesimismo permaneció en sus miradas, recordando todo lo que habían pasado y que aún así, existía lo posibilidad de que la amistad que creían duradera fuera desvanecida por el paso del tiempo, pero ¿qué no había sido el mismo tiempo quien la había creado? Y sus propias mentes habían creado el pensamiento de que serían olvidados. Por un momento la determinación inundó sus almas con este pequeño halo de esperanza._

 _—Les prometo que los llamaré, pero no es mi culpa si no hay señal —comentó Em sonriendo ligeramente, haría todo lo posible para cumplir esa promesa._

 _—Entonces es un trato, iremos allá si la rompes_ _—dijo_ _Seth, su voz contagiaba la alegría de saber que al menos una persona nunca lo abandonaría._

 _—¿Qué esperan? ¿Quieren desperdiciar el último momento no-virtual? —dijo Playita para abrazar a ambos fuertemente, no queriéndolos dejar ir. Sus cómplices y amigos la abrazaron de vuelta e hicieron un pequeño cúmulo donde se abrazaban y revolvían el cabello unos a otros con cariño hasta que todos terminaron como_ _si acabaran de haber sido levantados de la cama._

 _—Anda, ya vete que voy a llorar —advirtió Playita, exagerando el gesto de secar una lágrima mientras Seth la empujaba un poco para que fuera su casa para ayudar a su madre a empacar las pocas cosas que quedaban—. En verdad te extrañaré_ _—admitió él con una sonrisa sincera y sus ojos azul mar tristes y quebrados, la hacían querer quedarse para no tener que recordarlos._

 _—Gracias chicos, también los extrañaré_ _—dijo Em con una pequeña e intranquila sonrisa sin saber muy bien cómo agradecerles mientras intentaba mostrarse serena. De manera despistada tomó su skate y se puso en marcha hacia su hogar._

 _A pesar del cariñoso momento acabado de suceder, hubo un pensamiento que rondó en su cabeza recordando lo dicho por Playita. "¿En serio me creen capaz de hacer eso...?"_ «

Finalmente el auto redujo la velocidad y fue estacionado, señal para que Emily admirara el nueva hogar. El auto estaba frente a una bonita casa de dos pisos pintada de celeste claro con una cancela a varios metros de la pequeña plataforma en la entrada acompañada de ventanas a cada lado de la puerta; nada mal para su gusto. Se veía grande por el exterior, y tal vez así fuera, aunque sólo vivieran tres personas en ella, pero eso le agradaba porque podría invitar amigos, incluso hacer una fiesta... Pero reconsiderándolo, eso estaba excluido de "Cosas que hacer en la Nueva Casa".

Su madre retiró la llave del auto y volteó a mirarla con sus ojos reconfortantes y verdosos brillando de la emoción y preguntando con la mirada que le parecía el lugar.

—Llegamos —señaló Rachel con una sonrisa optimista. Sabía lo que significaba, así que su hija se llenó de coraje y enfrentó la realidad: no conocía a nadie y ver a sus amigos en persona sería casi nunca, pues la única manera de contactarlos era virtual. Muy buenas noticias, _claro que sí_ ; y ahora tendría que hacer nuevas amistades, lo que no era malo, pero considerando que ella estaba convencida de que no era la mejor en esas cosas y su mente era usualmente desanimada, el único resultado sería un fracaso excelente.

Simplemente genial.

—No olvides a Nico, debe estar debajo del asiento —mencionó su madre haciendo un ademán para señalar debajo de éstos antes de desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad y salir para dar un vistazo a la casa recién comprada. Mientras tanto, Emily intentó salir de sus abisales preocupaciones sin sentido buscando a su mascota, porque definitivamente necesitaba una distracción, pero él se había adelantado a salir cuando escuchó la puerta ser abierta para seguir de cerca a sus dueños porque de igual forma quería saber cómo era ése lugar, mas quería hacerlo por su cuenta. Como sabía sus malévolas intenciones, Emily lo tomó rápidamente con ambos brazos y salió con él a la vereda. Observó con atención el tranquilo vecindario, casas de madera de colores diversos agradables a la vista, árboles en ciertas partes de la calle acobijando con su sombra y jardines bien cuidados en algunas; con sólo verlo se pensaba que era tranquilo.

Después de conjeturar cómo serían sus vecinos, siguió los pasos de su madre con inseguridad y entró detrás de ella al número 57 de la calle Clark Street. La puerta era de un color marfil y a ambos lados tenía ventanas con marco blanco; al entrar era percibido un ambiente más fresco que el exterior, seguramente por que la casa estaba pintada con colores claros, y miró con atención su inmobiliario azul prusiano elegante, su piso marrón rojizo parecido al caramelo y las paredes tapizadas con color blanco algodón. Al entrar había una gran habitación uniendo la sala con las escaleras al segundo piso, y más adelante estaba la cocina con una estufa, refrigerador e inmobiliario con una mesa redonda grande en el centro para tomar el desayuno, a su derecha estaba un baño y un cuarto de servicio. En una esquina del comedor asomaba discretamente la puerta al jardín trasero con una mitad de vidrio y otra de madera, esperando a ver cuando cuidarían de él.

Era una casa modesta a su parecer, no tenía muchas cosas pero al menos tenía lo esencial y eso era lo importante. Su madre estaba también evaluando la condición de los cuartos en silencio, aunque con menos sorpresa que ella, y después de dar más de dos ojeadas por encima a todas las habitaciones, su madre habló desde otra habitación—. Amor, ¿quieres ver los cuartos de arriba? —sugirió con eco en su voz, creyendo que a Emily le gustaría verlos.

—Claro, voy —respondió Em con interés teniendo en cuenta de que así podría elegir su dormitorio, por lo que se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Éstas estaban hechas de madera probablemente de pino, haciendo un lindo contraste familiar y agradable con los otros tonos. Al subir a la primera planta había un pasillo que terminaba en una ventana con vista al patio trasero y a su izquierda tres puertas. Se asomó por la primera habitación que estaba detrás de las escaleras y vio que no era muy grande, pero tampoco era pequeña; tenía una ventana que daba una vista plena a la calle frente a la casa y sus paredes eran de un blanco violáceo. Tenía también un clóset empotrado a la pared con puertas deslizables que a su vez tenían pequeñas rendijas por las que se podía ver un poco el espacio vacío donde la ropa estaría, no estaba para nada mal.

Se dirigió a la siguiente habitación que era más grande que la anterior, pero literalmente no tenía algún mueble, era sólo la pared blanca y el piso rojizo, aunque daba la sensación de vacío y que era más profunda. Pensó en cuál de los dos dormitorios sería mejor para ella porque sus padres estarían en una y ella en otra, además de que en su cuarto tendrían que estar todas sus cosas: posters, su patineta, libros, el desorden que usualmente causaba la escuela, su computadora portátil, y tendría que haber un ropero grande para tanta ropa que no usaba. Antes de poder ver qué había en la última habitación el sonido de un teléfono celular interrumpió la tranquilidad del lugar seguido de la voz distante de su madre.

—¿Bueno? —contestó, seguida de unos murmullos apenas audibles—. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó ligeramente frustrada y dejó pasar unos largos segundos y preguntar de nuevo—. ¿No pueden llegar antes? —Después de oír la respuesta se aclaró con ligero nerviosismo—. Está bien; ¿entonces estarían aquí como a las 7? —Al oír la respuesta de la persona al otro lado de la línea la preocupación la invadió, pues ella y su hija acababan de llegar a la nueva casa y no sabía cual sería su reacción y las consecuencias de dejarla sola—. Sí, estaré ahí lo más pronto posible.

Se oyó otro largo suspiro por parte de su madre para después llamarla—. ¡Emily! Ven un momento por favor —dijo alzando la voz. Curiosa por lo que había oído de la conversación, salió del dormitorio y bajó las escaleras rápidamente para encontrar a su madre enviando un mensaje al número acabado de llamar—. Emily, hubo un problema con el camión de mudanzas, un choque o algo así... —comenzó mirándola a los ojos afligida, y a esperando su reacción continuó— Y tengo que irme; sé que acabamos de llegar pero necesito ver qué pasó y solucionarlo —dijo preocupada su madre. Em no sabía qué debía hacer, de todas maneras estaría sola por 2 horas. Sin nada que hacer en un pueblo nuevo.

—Está bien —respondió su hija sin muchas opciones, la decepción era visible en sus ojos pero la indignación no se hizo esperar. Primero llegaban y después se iba su madre, parecía que quería sacar lo mejor de sus nervios. Rachel la miró por unos segundos más, la abrazó y dio un beso en la frente—. Te dejo veinte dólares para que andes por el pueblo y veas las tiendas que hay y las llaves —dijo con cariño y comprensión, a ella también le indignaba la situación—, no las olvides —mencionó antes de darle una mirada afectiva y desaparecer por la entrada de manera apresurada.

Ahora era sólo Emily y lo desconocido, lo que la alarmaba y hacía que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Su sentido común le decía que debía afrontarlo de una vez para que cuando entrara a la escuela no fuera tan difícil, pero sus nervios lo evitaban diciendo que lo haría muy mal y la persuadían para que lo retrasara hasta el último segundo. Ella sabía lo que era no conocer a nadie en la escuela y la incomodidad de no saber qué hacer o decir, era esa sensación de que no pertenecía a ése lugar, y lo odiaba rotundamente.

Si al fin y a cabo iba a pasar, ¿para qué retrasarlo?

Antes de irse quiso mirar la casa con más atención, así que esta vez abrió la puerta dirigida al patio trasero y observó que el pasto era de un verde aceitunado con algunas partes secas, probablemente porque no había sido regado en mucho tiempo, pero era casi del tamaño de la habitación más pequeña que había visto arriba. Pensó en lo que podrían plantar una vez que la tierra estuviera húmeda; recordaba que su madre había comprado en una ocasión semillas de lechuga, y que tenían un rosal en una maceta desde hace un tiempo. Recorrió el pastizal y observó que había una llave de agua saliendo del suelo cerca de la puerta, por lo que la abrió para ver si funcionaba y, al confirmarlo, hizo un pequeño recipiente con sus manos y esparció el agua tibia —o lo que quedaba— por el jardín para despejar su mente. Terminó con sus pantalones color vino y las mangas de su chaqueta de mezclilla mojados, pero se sintió satisfecha por haber hecho un poco de tiempo, por lo que esta vez salió de la casa agitada por la duda de donde pasaría las siguientes dos horas y, estando en la vereda frente a la casa, decidió que recorrería las calles y si encontraba un lugar donde pudiera matar el tiempo usaría los veinte dólares.

Continuó su camino por la derecha, y al observar que antes de la cancela había pasto de por medio pensó que sería buena idea plantar las flores ahí y hacer del jardín trasero el lugar especial de Nico y aprovechar todo el espacio. Miró las casas alrededor mientras pensaba en frases y cosas que podría preguntar en caso de que la situación se tornara incómoda —que siempre pasaba porque no sabía cómo responder por sus pensamientos negativos—, pero en lo que más pensaba era en cuándo se comunicaría con Playita y Seth, porque si quería llamarlos al menos dos o tres veces a la semana tendría que hacerlo en la escuela al menos alguna vez para que no fuera tan aburrida; y durante el trayecto donde sus pensamientos divagaban como abejas buscando miel caminó delante de una cancela elegante y cuidada donde un perro marrón grande la notó y al verla como un extraño ladró de manera hostil y peligrosa, lo que hizo que Emily saltara en su lugar y ahogara un grito al escucharlo tan cerca porque iba demasiado distraída como para prevenirlo. El perro siguió ladrando insistentemente y la chica todavía sentía el miedo intenso y momentáneo que eso había provocado, por lo que suspiró pesadamente al darse cuenta de que iba muy distraída y pensó en lo tonta que se habría visto por un perro.

Para su sorpresa, un chico salió apresurado de lo que parecía ser el jardín trasero para ver qué ocurría. Observó lo que pasaba y el tiempo fue lento en los instantes que se miraban el uno al otro: él tenía cabello oscuro y revuelto, ojos azules como el cielo y tez pálida; ella pelo desordenado castaño corto casi a los hombros, ojos detallados y rostro delicado. Emily no pudo evitar observar de más sus ojos, pues eran un azul cerúleo tan claro que podría perderse en ellos. Ambos se miraron por centésimas de segundo antes de que Em reaccionara ante la situación sonriendo un poco y siguiera caminando rápidamente con incomodidad.

No había podido dejar de pensar en la situación mientras caminaba, continuaba diciéndose que esos segundos donde nadie había dicho algo habían sido tensos, pero también admiraba internamente esos ojos azules —le parecían los ojos más claros que había visto— y el contraste que daban con su cabello negro. Cuando llegó al final de la cuadra arrepintió de no haber sido más sociable, pues tal vez habría podido presentarse y preguntar qué tipos de lugares había alrededor, pero ahora tendría que merodear por las calles y buscar alguna tienda o establecimiento donde pasar las dos horas más largas de su vida. Por casualidad vio el nombre de la calle en su esquina, 5th Street, y trató de recordarla para no perderse en futuros viajes. Continuó por la derecha y paseó por la calle, leyó el nombre de cada establecimientos que veía para darse una idea de lo que podían vender hasta que dio con una posibilidad, un café, más específicamente Tweek Bros Coffee.

La emoción la hizo sonreír, al fin podría descansar un poco de tanto desasosiego. Una banca verde junto a un bote de basura estaba frente a la pared principal, la cual era de vidrio al igual que la puerta, así como algo parecido a un buzón y un parquímetro. No se molestó en mirar a través del cristal para entrar, y hubiera esperado que una campana sonara al hacerlo, pero al parecer los comercios ahí no eran tan anticuados como creía; de hecho el interior era algo moderno, su techo era de un bordó oscuro parecido al marrón como el letrero que lo anunciaba, de éste colgaban lámparas en un círculo que sobresalía ligeramente de la parte donde estaban las mesas para los clientes y sobre el mostrador para servir las bebidas junto con lámparas empotradas en el techo para más iluminación con vidrio debajo de ellas.

Se aproximó al alto mostrador para pedir su café y leyó el menú en pantallas electrónicas sobre los instrumentos para preparar las bebidas mientras recargaba su brazo en la mesa. Había Capuccino, Espresso, Americano, Latte, Moka y muchos nombres extraños, todos divididos en "Calientes", "Fríos" y "Con licor". Decidió pedir uno de los que conocía y le gustaba, Capuccino, pero continuó leyendo los demás nombres: Caramelo Macchiato, Frappé, Café au Lait, Ristretto o Corto, Frapuccino, Espresso Doble, Carajillo, entre otros. Había demasiados con nombres extranjeros y no sabía la diferencia entre la mayoría de ellos, por lo que prefirió mirar alrededor en vez de aburrirse leyendo nombres incomprensibles. Decidió ver qué clientes había por lo que recargó sus codos en el mostrador color crema así como su cara en sus puños y paseó su mirada por los clientes actuales. Tres chicos estaban en una mesa hablando casualmente, uno tenía el pelo castaño, cara amigable y ojos océano profundo —los cuales podía ver gracias a la posición de su silla— usando una chaqueta roja y blanca, otro rubio pálido con una camisa verde pino y el último tenía cabello azabache con un gorro de lana con orejeras azul naval, y en un momento dado todos reían al menos un poco.

Se preguntó cuándo volvería a reír de esa forma, con alegría auténtica, porque en esos instantes parecía muy lejano. El castaño notó la presencia de Emily, quien pensó que parecería acosadora siguiendo haciéndolo, así que sonrió un poco intentando disculparse con la mirada y volteó a la mesa donde estaban los utensilios para preparar café. Pensó que ese lugar sería un buen lugar de reuniones, pues las paredes pintadas de verde claro y el aroma a café daban un aire apacible y acogedor, y al menos a esa hora no habían muchos clientes, pero por ahora no había amigos que invitar.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —dijo una voz temblorosa a su lado, y de donde provenía caminó con incertidumbre para plantarse delante de ella. El chico rubio estaba tomando su orden, al parecer trabajaba ahí—. Uh, me gustaría un Capuccino... Por favor —respondió nerviosa mirándolo, parecía que él se había vestido a la carrera pues llevaba unos de los botones visibles de su camisa mal abrochados debajo del delantal marrón que usaba. Siguió los movimientos despistados que hacía para preparar el café pues quería saber qué estaba tomando y el proceso de la bebida, pero continuó observando al empleado también; su cabello estaba alborotado y lo hacía ver adorable de alguna manera y _Tweek_ _T._ estaba grabado su placa de empleado rectangular y metálica.

Sin mucha atención observó cómo agregaba la leche y el café caliente a la mezcla y le daba sutiles ojeadas—. ¿Cargado? —preguntó el chico dirigiéndose a ella y dándole una mirada curiosa—. No, ligero —respondió velozmente ella. Pudo notar que la voz del chico era suave y baja, dada de una persona tranquila o insegura y que no era muy alto, pero lo era más que ella por unos centímetros.

—Aquí tienes —Le tendió el vaso y ella lo tomó tan pronto como pudo, rozando algunos de sus dedos con los de él. Tweek, quien parecía estar tomando su pedido, parecía más nervioso que antes y su mano temblaba, pero trataba de ocultarlo—. ¿Me puedes dar un agitador? —pidió Emily con amabilidad tratando de no sonar exigente. Tras decirlo Tweek permaneció inmóvil procesándolo por unos segundos hasta que reaccionó—. Ah, uh, c-claro —Buscó el recipiente donde guardaban los agitadores, parecidos a pajillas pero delgados y particularmente para café. Murmuró un pequeño 'gracias' antes de girarse y considerar las opciones: Ir a tomar el café a casa o arriesgarse y tomarlo en ese mismo lugar. Decidió hacerlo sin pensar, la situación más prometedora era tomarlo en la cafetería, así que caminó en dirección a la mesa donde estaba el trío.

Mordió su labio inferior por los nervios con necesidad hasta que tragó la piel arrancada al ver lo que iba a hacer, distraída por el ritmo acelerado de su corazón y pensamientos. Los nervios efervescían en ella, las burbujas de la inquietud y angustia estaban en su piel y podía sentirlas intensamente como incesantes hormigueos que la hacían querer salir corriendo. En vez de seguir torpemente lamentándose, intentó que el valor no vacilara y preguntó:

—¿Me puedo sentar?

* * *

Han pasado 84 años :'D Me merezco un premio, 4 mil palabras. Díganme que merece la pena esperar  
Sorry si no entienden el lenguaje 'literario'  
Intuito: ojeada, vistazo; testa: cabeza; occiso: muerto violentamente; cerúleo: azul

 **Importante : Es por rutas, por lo que el título de los capítulos será el nombre del personaje. **(Olvidé mencionarlo)


	3. Stan, Clyde, Craig, Tweek, Kenny, Bebe I

**Chocolate, café y canela**

 _Dedidado a LuKay, con cariño  
_ _Gracias por animarme a continuar con tus comentarios uwu  
(aunque hayas muerto:'v)_

 _Y NewtmasSterek en wattpad  
_ _Por ayudarme con las conversaciones; graciasx1000_

* * *

Los tres chicos la miraron como si fuera un fenómeno, un alien. El castaño estaba sorprendido pero tenía un atisbo de sonrisa, Tweek estaba atónito y podía verse un poco de miedo en su expresión y el último estaba impasible ante su pregunta, sólo la miró con desdén, tal vez porque ahora la conversación sería más incómoda y tensa ante la presencia de una extraña.

—Claro... —respondió con duda el castaño sin consultar a los demás en la mesa. Su cabello le cubría casi toda la frente y parte de sus cejas, pero sus ojos eran todavía más verdosos de cerca. El azabache le dedicó una mirada acusadora y aprehensiva, respondida con una de « _No me culpes»_ y un breve mohín.

Todos los ojos estaban sobre ella, lo que hacía que un nudo acabara con su voz y sus acciones fueran mucho más distraídas que normalmente, sin mencionar que todos eran bien parecidos y eso multiplicaba el efecto de los nervios por, veamos... como 50. Le dedicó al castaño una sonrisa nerviosa de agradecimiento. Le parecía agradable aunque no lo conociera—. Entonces —comenzó el castaño exagerando la ese para que su hesitación no fuera tan notoria—, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Uh, Emily —respondió sonriendo para tratar de aliviar la tensión y calmar su acelerado de pulso—, pero me parece muy largo así que me gusta más Em —miró rápidamente a los demás chicos; quien la había atendido estaba alerta con sus manos debajo de la mesa y mirando su café para no hacer contacto visual, el del gorro azul le dedicaba una mirada severa y estudiaba sus movimientos y facciones tomando su café al lado de Tweek. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron le mostró su dedo medio con desprecio, lo que la sorprendió y ofendió. Está bien, no se había ofendido porque siquiera lo conocía de vista y no quería armar un drama, pero para ser una primera vez que se veían no era muy amable.

—Yo soy Clyde —respondió el más agradable de todos sonriendo de igual manera—, Clyde Donovan. Éste es... —dijo para llamar la atención disimuladamente del rubio— A-Ah, T-Tweek —respondió exaltado sin poder evitar tartamudear un poco por el pánico—. Tw-Tweak; Tweek Tweak.

—Craig —dijo seco el azabache mirándola con sus ojos azul eléctrico y continuar momentos después—, Craig Tucker —Sus facciones eran afiladas y sus ojos no estaban completamente abiertos, por lo que se pensaría que estaba aburrido, cansado o estaba pensando en un plan para matarte, tal vez todas las opciones.

—Y... ¿de dónde eres? —preguntó Clyde tomando las riendas de la conversación y dando un sorbo de su café con leche mirándola curioso—. D-De Denver —Ella quitó la tapa del café con nerviosismo para revolverlo con el agitador porque seguramente estaba caliente y para calmar su creciente ansiedad—, y acabo de llegar con mi mamá pero hubo un problema con nuestras cosas y tuvo que irse —Dio un pequeño suspiro y añadió—: Y ahora sólo tengo veinte dólares para pasar dos horas mientras la espero.

—¿Y por qué te sentaste aquí? —preguntó seco Craig, parecía estar diciendo _«¿Por qué no te sentaste en otra mesa para no molestarnos?»_ Clyde murmuró su nombre en reproche y se miraron casi hablando telepáticamente. En esos segundos el rubio a su lado derecho alzó la vista y la miró, parecía estar viendo a través de su alma porque no parpadeaba y parecía concentrado, sus ojos eran una combinación de verde primavera y café amarillento, su piel era de un color lechoso, muy pálido, y tenía ojeras notorias bajo sus ojos. Emily intentó no estar incómoda ante su mirada, pero al ver que no la apartaba intentó sonreír de manera genuina como último recurso, en verdad no quería chasquear sus dedos en su cara para ver si reaccionaba. Tweek pareció sorprenderse al notar sus acciones, por lo que aparto la mirada arrepentido y un tono carmín apenas visible apareció en sus mejillas.

—¿Entrarás a la escuela la otra semana? —preguntó Clyde cambiando el tema rápidamente y apartando la mirada de Craig, quien seguía con su semblante enfurruñado y hostil—. Eso creo —contestó ansiosa por la mirada del azabache—, aunque sería muy pronto para mi gusto —Tomó un pequeño sorbo de su café para ver si ya podía disfrutarlo como quería, y mientras lo hacía miraba a los chicos: Los ojos de Clyde eran del color donde el mar es mezclado con la arena, como aguamarina, sus gestos eran gráciles y espontáneos, hacía bromas para que el ambiente no estuviera tan tenso y no desperdiciaba una palabra. Craig no parecía muy atento ni sofisticado, no era muy expresivo y su mirada decía "Te odio" en todo momento, pero se debía destacar que era apuesto, sus ojos eran azul eléctrico y su cabello negro ébano. Recordó al chico que había visto antes, que igualmente tenía cabello negro y ojos azules, pero esos eran más expresivos e inquietos mientras que los de Craig eran inhóspitos y despectivos; su pelo estaba más desordenado, aunque no se veía mucho por el chullo que llevaba y creaba un contraste que llamaba la atención: negro y azul, pues su camisa azul naval parecido al de su gorro y sus pantalones negros no lo hacían lucir nada mal. Por otra parte, ya había visto a Tweek, pero ahora podía admirar sus detalles. Su cabello era un rubio dorado radiante pero parecía que no lo cuidaba y estaba alborotado y ligeramente encrespado, sus ojos tenían amarillo verdoso alrededor de la pupila, verde oliva en el centro y café en los bordes, cafés como la bebida que estaban tomando y los ojos de la mayoría de las personas y su perro...

Espera.

¿Qué?

Su perro...

¡Nico!

Emily paró en seco sus acciones y abrió sus ojos a más no poder. ¡Mierda! Estaba sólo en la casa, ¡la casa nueva! ¡Y es Nico!

—E-Eh, tengo que irme —dijo de manera apresurada mientras se paraba excusándose con la mirada y dejaba torpemente su café en la mesa—. Olvidé algo, ahora vuelvo —dijo preocupada para salir corriendo del establecimiento y dejar más que desconcertado al trío. ¡Había olvidado completamente a Nico! Y eso no era lo peor de todo, sino que lo había dejado sólo en la casa recién comprada y entregada como nueva. Ahora podría esperar orines de perro en las paredes blancas, incluso mierda en el jardín, pero el problema es que no tendría algo con que limpiarlo.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar a su pórtico, sacó las llaves intentando no perder la calma y convenciéndose de que había una mínima posibilidad de que todo estuviera en orden y limpio. Entró trotando a la cocina, recorrió el patio trasero, los cuartos al lado de la cocina y al no hallarlo —ni encontrar residuos orgánicos para su alivio— subió las escaleras y lo vio saliendo de una habitación, campante como en un día de primavera. Suspiró pesadamente después de que Nico meneara la cola con alegría de verla otra vez y terminó de revisar las habitaciones de la planta superior. Esperaba que sólo hubiera olido la casa entera y se haya familiarizado con ella en vez de "marcar su territorio". Su miedo terminó admirando la última habitación, un baño bastante grande con tina al fondo, un gran espejo frente al lavabo junto al inodoro y la puerta que lo conectaba con el cuarto grande a su izquierda. No había manchas amarillas ni rasguños en las paredes y puertas, y eso era un placer que sólo le Nico podía dar. Ya no tendría que estar al pendiente de olores extraños o marcas en puertas y ventanas.

Buscó a Nico más tranquila y recordó que por el pánico del pensamiento de tener que limpiar sus orines con su chaqueta favorita había dejado a los tres muchachos en el café confundidos por sus repentinas acciones, así que cuando lo encontró lo cargó con menos delicadeza que antes y salió de la casa cerrando como pudo la puerta con llave lo más rápido que pudo. Después de sentirse culpable y tonta, caminó de regreso a la cafetería acelerando un poco el paso y pensó en que debería haber sacado su skate del auto porque ahora estaba agitada y casi sudando, pero por lo que más se lamentó fue por no sacar la correa de Nico. En verdad tenía memoria de pez, pero no podía haber previsto que se encontrara con tres chicos guapos —o al menos _not bad_ — o que la aceptaran sentarse en su mesa. Consideró lo que podría decir para que Nico entrara con ella; en la mayoría de tiendas donde servían comida las mascotas no eran aceptadas por cuestiones de higiene, pero tenía que vigilarlo y no podía dejarlo afuera porque no tenía con qué atarlo y escaparía. Sabía que no lo dejarían pasar y tendría que tomar su café afuera. Esa sola idea arruinaba todo lo que había logrado porque había conseguido entablar una conversación casual con ellos —en realidad dos porque con el azabache no había intercambiado palabra alguna— e incluso pensaba que podrían ser amigos y así no estaría sola al entrar a clases. Tal vez, si preguntaba a Tweek, él pudiera acceder a que Nico estuviera adentro.

Mientras tanto, los chicos se miraban confusos por lo acabado de suceder. Literalmente sólo había observado detenidamente a los tres y al terminar de ver los ojos de Tweek había salido corriendo. Apenas cinco minutos de conocerse y ya actuaba extraño.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó Craig sorprendido, en verdad era extraño que expresara algún sentimiento con su usual tono de voz, pero la situación lo ameritaba, y más porque había huido de ellos prácticamente.

—Tal vez... ¿olvidó algo importante? —Clyde intentó pensar en algo, pero había pocas cosas por las que uno se pondría así. ¿Habría olvidado su celular? ¿Llamar a alguien? ¿Las llaves de casa? Quién sabe, capaz que había salido corriendo por ver tanta belleza junta.

Clyde le dedicó una mirada perversa a su amigo después de analizar la situación y preguntó—. Y dime mi queridísimo Craig, ¿qué piensas de ella?

El mencionado sólo lo miró fijamente y contestó en un tono más suave—. Nada en específico, es sólo la nueva —respondió simulando desinterés. Su mirada entre divertida y sorprendida pasó rápidamente a Tweek, quien veía su café pensativo, sus ojos parecían no estar en ese lugar, allí mismo, en el café de su padre en la Quinta Avenida, parecían distantes y perdidos en la profundidad de su mente concentrado en buscar algo o la solución a algo. Eso sólo podría significar una cosa: pensaba en la chica, era la única cosa que lo pondría nervioso en ese momento—. Aunque, debo admitir, que es casi tan guapa como yo —Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro casi siempre serio dando una imagen inusual a personas fuera del círculo de amigos, sólo ellos lo habían visto así y en muchas otras facetas, pero como la escuela estaba llena de personas estúpidas nunca lo mostraba.

—Entonces supongo que le darías una oportunidad, ¿no? —Clyde sonrió ampliamente al descubrir los pensamientos de su amigo, y aunque quisiera tenerla sólo para él, sabía que pasaría un tiempo antes de terminar con Bebe, o más bien Barbara, así que sólo bromeó un poco— Sinceramente, si tú no la quieres la tendré yo —mencionó dedicándole una de sus sonrisas altivas pero coquetas.

Le siguió una risa breve de parte del castaño y una cuestión de vida o muerte para el rubio—: ¿Tú que piensas, Tweek?

¿Qué acababa de preguntar? ¿Sabía que pensaba que era linda? ¿O tal vez él era muy transparente? Cualquiera de las opciones lo ponía demasiado nervioso.

—N-Na-Nada —contestó sudando a punto de tener un ataque de pánico—. N-No, nada fuera d-de lo normal —respondió y miró expectante sus reacciones. En verdad no quería que después lo molestaran cuando ella pasara cerca, pero sabía que era imposible. Se veía tan claro como el agua, como si tuviera escrito en la frente "LA NUEVA ME PARECE LINDA".

—Sí, claro —respondió con sorna Craig, virando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Tweek sabía que no sabía mentir, pero ahí se mostraba lo testarudo que era—. Y yo soy tu novio pero hacemos trío con Token, claro que sí.

Tweek se removió incómodo en su silla, sintiendo que su cara ardía por ese simple comentario que Craig había hecho a propósito. Sus amigos rieron por su reacción, seguidos de la voz de Clyde—. Tweek, sólo dilo —lo alentó el castaño tranquilo pero muriendo de la risa en su interior, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pensaba—. No nos hagas decirlo —Una sonrisa ladina asomó por sus labios, miró sutil al azabache y sonrieron con malicia por unos segundos.

—A Tweek le gusta la nueva —Sus voces coordinaron no tan perfectamente, una más grave que la otra, pero habían logrado el efecto deseado: Tweek estaba consumiéndose en vergüenza. Esta vez sus risas fueron sonoras y duraron un instante antes de que Tweek comenzara a temblar y mover sus ojos frenéticamente. Señal de peligro, a punto de entrar en ataque de pánico, alto, abortar misión, repito, abortar misión.

—Hablando del diablo —comentó Craig mirando fuera por el vidrio y mirando a Tweek con preocupación, tal vez se hayan pasado un poco. Después de que sus padres lo llevaran con un especialista y ya supiera controlar los ataques de pánico mejor, todavía seguía teniéndolos.

Ella abrió la puerta con inseguridad y entró con Nico en brazos, dudó en si dar media vuelta e irse como una desconocida o sentarse junto a ellos y entrar a la escuela con amigos. Decidió tomar su asiento junto a Clyde con el corazón a punto de explotar y supuso que debería dirigirse a Tweek. Era el único empleado a la vista y podría decidir si podía entrar Nico, ¿cierto?—: Umm, ¿Tweek? —llamó su atención con su pulso a tropel. La única respuesta fue una mirada asustada, su cuerpo totalmente tensado y manos sudorosas. Podía ver cómo comenzaba a temblar aún más, pero tenía que preguntar. Estaba segura de que ella estaría igual si no tuviera el suficiente autocontrol—. ¿Puede estar aquí por un rato? —En su voz era percibida la timidez por las miradas fijas en ella y el hecho de que, aunque preguntara, le negarían la entrada, ¿quién haría una excepción con alguien que acababa de conocer? Señaló con la mirada a la criatura peluda y amistosa sentada en su regazo para excusar su situación—. No tengo la correa y podría escaparse si lo dejo afuera —Parecía estar pidiendo mucho, por lo que bajó la mirada apenada y dando por hecho que tendría que volver a su casa.

Clyde parecía entenderla y miraba a ambos atentamente un poco divertido por lo acabado de pasar, Craig continuaba sereno con su mirada ya no tan afilada, aunque podría jurar que había al menos un poco de diversión en sus ojos, y Tweek... Él estaba hiperventilando por la pregunta, parecía importante para Emily y no sabía qué responder además de que lo acababan de humillar y casi entraba en pánico. Debía recordar: respirar por... ¿cuántos segundos eran? No lo recordaba, pero el punto era que era respirar hondo y exhalar lento. No podía. Ahora sí entraría en un ataque definitivamente. Sus movimientos decían cuánto quería estar ahí y no podía negarse porque sería grosero, pero no sabía si sus padres estarían enfadados porque dejó entrar a un perro. Inhaló profundamente absteniendo la histeria por una pregunta importante y algunos notorios tics vocales y nerviosos revelaron su creciente ansiedad—. ¡Gah! C-Cre-Creo que está bi-en —alcanzó a pronunciar antes de tomar su café con necesidad y de que comenzaran los espasmos. ¿Lamentaría después esa decisión? Tal vez. ¿Era justo en comparación a lo que el negocio hacía para ganar clientes? No, y tal vez eso compensaría la culpa de romper una regla higiénica fundamental. ¿El perro era tierno? Claro, parecía incluso juguetón; esperaba que valiera la pena, aunque no podía evitar pensar ¿y si lo mordía? ¿Tendría rabia? ¿O pulgas? Las pulgas contagiaban enfermedades también, ¿no? ¿O creería que era muy confiado si lo acariciaba sin preguntar? ¡Mierda! Sus nervios sacaban lo mejor de él.

La chica parecía sorprendida, pero inmediatamente le agradeció con entusiasmo y la sonrisa más encantadora que pudo—. ¡Gracias! —Ella intentó ocultar su alegría pero era imposible, le debía al rubio una grande. Sabía que era ingenuo que por esa acción le pareciera buena persona, pero era verdad, o al menos eso esperaba.

Esa sonrisa llena de calidez hizo que casi convenciera a Craig de darle una oportunidad, pero vamos, era Craig Tucker. Clyde aumentó la decisión de estar relacionado con ella y un ataque de pánico brotaba del corazón su salvador. No muchas personas le agradaban al tímido puñado de ternura, histeria, temor y café llamado Tweek, lo que ocasionó el rubor en sus oídos y debajo de sus pómulos por segunda vez —¿o era la tercera?—. Una sonrisa fruncida sorprendió a Clyde, habiéndola hecho de manera inconsciente cuando miró la reacción de su amigo por dos simples palabras que había dicho la nueva y no pudo evitar pensar que su amigo tenía cierto encanto. Por su reacción dedujo que, además de que no tenía mucha experiencia con los seres del sexo opuesto —que ya sabía porque conocía a Tweek desde cuarto de primaria—, le parecía bonita, hasta podría decir que tenía un _crush_ ; era hilarante porque literalmente la acababa de conocer. Él también lo pensaba, sinceramente, y después mofaría a Craig para que aceptara que pensaba los mismo aunque se ganara una de sus típicas señas obscenas.

—Entonces... ¿por eso saliste corriendo? —preguntó con cierta sorna el azabache. Su voz era grave y sensual, pero el tono que usaba hacía querer evitar su presencia a toda costa y la hacía pensar que, además de indiferente, era castrante. Parecía no importarle lo que pensaran los demás, y eso lo hacía aún más atractivo de alguna forma —sin mencionar su playera azul índigo mostrando sus clavículas—, pero sabía que sería una relación tóxica. Ahora había menos diez puntos de 'cosas buenas que hacer por Craig' de parte de Emily.

—Sí —contestó extrañada por su carácter. No lo conocía y parecía no ser muy amistoso, pero sabía que a veces la indiferencia era el reflejo de los recuerdos y experiencias además de tristeza, así que decidió no reaccionar mal por el momento—. No sé cómo había podido olvidarlo en casa; por un momento pensé que tendría que limpiar sus orines con mi chaqueta —comentó ella y rió al pensar en qué habría pasado si en verdad hubiera tenido que hacerlo. Esa era la única de mezclilla que tenía, además de que era su favorita, y no podría imaginarse la expresión de su madre al ver que estaba llena de orina y heces.

Su risa era delicada y fugaz a los oídos de sus acompañantes; parecía auténtica y casual, como si olvidar a su mascota en verdad fuera gracioso. Tweek pensaba que nunca podría reír de esa forma en una situación así, con personas extrañas en un pueblo nuevo abandonado por su madre durante dos horas. Clyde pensó en cómo era posible que una persona se viera tan linda, pero encontró la respuesta enseguida: era una chica, y él tenía una atracción irremediable hacia ellas, lo que hacía que quisiera estar con una a cada rato y lo convertía en un mujeriego a los ojos de los demás. Mientras tanto, el único pensamiento que vagó por la mente de Craig fue que gracias a su sonrisa había notado sus joviales ojos avellana ligeramente cerrados con detalles cafés y verdes haciendo juego con su piel clara y cabello como el chocolate, castaño oscuro y agradablemente común.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —comentó el castaño con curiosidad. El perro era pequeño y delgado con pelaje café canela y rizos en sus orejas caídas al lado de sus brillantes e inquietos ojos. La chica acomodó su mascota en su regazo de manera que viera hacia adelante y no fuera un problema mayor, aunque al estar en un ambiente desconocido no pudo evitar mover sus narinas interpretando el aroma de las personas frente a él y acercarse un poco demasiado al café—. Nico —contestó Emily moviendo el líquido de lugar para que no causara un desastre—, o Nicolás, pero yo le digo Nico —Sonrió con amabilidad y pensó que tal vez les causaba interés en perro, por lo que preguntó por si se les ocurría, más específicamente por si a Tweek le daba demasiada vergüenza preguntar—: ¿Les gustaría acariciarlo?

Todos los presentes en la mesa se sorprendieron, incluso Emily. No muchas personas ofrecían acariciar a su perro a personas que acababan de conocer, o al menos no era muy común en ese lugar. Clyde lo pensó por unos momentos, pero al ver que no había nada que perder y que parecía inofensivo asintió—. Claro, parece amigable —Extendió su mano sin titubear y acarició con cariño su cabeza; su pelaje en verdad era suave y sedoso. Continuó con masajear un poco debajo de sus orejas y el perro acercó su hocico hacia su mano, frotándola con insistencia, para él se sentía como el cielo cuando hacía eso.

—Le gusta que lo acaricien, ¿no? —preguntó él, aclarando lo obvio con una sonrisa llena de ternura. Él también tenía un perro, Rex, pero era mucho más grande, y a pesar de eso se comportaba igual que Nico. Siempre buscando que lo mimen, especialmente detrás de sus orejas, estaba seguro de que si fuera un gato ronronearía. No era tan grande como para alcanzar su estatura en dos patas pero si lo suficiente para derribarte si lo hacía con fuerza—. Sí —respondió ella intentando no enfadarse, él no sabía que odiaba las redundancias a muerte—. Mi madre dice que si alguien entrara a robar a nuestra casa incluso lo recibiría con gusto —confesó y soltó una pequeña risa, cada persona que veía a Nico le decía lo mismo y eso sólo rectificaba que su perro era en verdad amigable.

El saber que Nico no mordía —o al menos no mordería a alguien que entrara a robar a su casa— animó a Tweek a acercar su mano a su lomo. Aunque inseguro, logró tocar su suave pelaje para después darse cuenta de que Em lo miraba con una sonrisa dulce, como el color del pelaje de su perro, _canela_ , como diciendo "Está bien si lo acaricias, no hace nada, ¡incluso es esponjoso!"

Apartó su mano rápidamente angustiado y con sus ojos verdes cálidos muy abiertos por recibir su atención y preguntarse cómo debería actuar cerca de ella, ¿tal vez más abierto? Pero tal vez usara eso en su contra, podría aprovecharse de él —como lo hacían todos— y ¡hasta podrían escucharlo los gnomos si decía información personal! Podrían robar su ropa interior otra vez, ¡y nadie le creería! Recordar eso otra vez lo hacía gesticular una mueca de desesperación, pero pensar una vez más que se veía linda y que sería agradable tener como amigo a una persona así lo sacaba de sus casillas, sus deseos y su cabeza no se ponían de acuerdo. ¿Si le ponía condiciones? ¿Le gustaría su forma de ser? ¿Tendría que cambiar? Esas preguntas y sus respuestas lo perturbaban a un punto en donde temblaba de manera imparable por no poder hacer nada por su cuenta.

A Emily le preocupó un poco el hecho de que Tweek parecía demasiado nervioso, y que parecía que Craig la miraba un poco demasiado y eso sólo hacía pensar mal de él. De acuerdo a lo que había visto, era bastante descortés y le gustaba intimidar a las personas, o tal vez sólo no le gustaba que se acercaran a él. De todas maneras daba la impresión de ser un mal tipo, y aunque quisiera negarlo, eso lo hacía "misterioso" e "interesante" para la mayoría de chicas que conocía —con muchas comillas, por favor—; no sabía si en realidad lo hacía a propósito o en verdad no le agradaban las personas, pero debía ser cuidadosa a su alrededor y con sus palabras. Por ahora no tenía que adelantar sus suposiciones.

—Y... ¿Ustedes tienen mascotas? —preguntó Em tratando de sacar algún tema de conversación. Se sentía estúpida así, sin conocer a nadie e intentando conseguir a alguien con quien pasar el rato desesperadamente.

—También tengo un perro, pero es más grande y de otra raza —respondió Clyde intentando ayudarla a no sentirse apartada y acariciando nuevamente al perro—. Se llama Rex y es gris, y aunque no toma confianza tan rápido como Nico es muy juguetón —finalizó y miró al azabache con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa—. Craig también tiene mascotas, de hecho tiene una cobaya —Apartó la mirada de la expresión sorprendida de Craig cuando él abrió sus ojos con asombro de que Clyde hubiera hecho eso, aún sabiendo que Stripes era el ser al que más cariño le tenía y que nunca lo mencionaba para no llamar la atención o simplemente para no gastar su tiempo en preguntas o comentarios estúpidos que hacían usualmente. Le dedicó una mirada feroz, pero el castaño ya había vuelto a mirar a esa chica nueva, Emily, aunque con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? —exclamó sorprendida porque no muchas personas tenían ese tipo de animales como mascotas—. Si no me equivoco son parecidos a los hámsters pero más grandes —respondió ella mirándolo con curiosidad, dando lo mejor de ella para no ser una completa desconocida. Craig sólo la miró con fastidio pero decidió ser un _poco_ educado, demasiado para como era con los demás—. Sí, son diferentes. Mucha gente los confunde con los hámsters o con los conejillos de indias, pero son lo mismo que los últimos —murmuró casi entre dientes conteniendo la ira hacia Clyde. Definitivamente era un imbécil. Y en ese momento quería descargarla en esa cara bonita frente a él.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó pues era lo que siempre se preguntaba, el nombre del animal. No sabía si podría molestarle, pero demostraba que le gustaría saber sobre su vida, ¿no? Sin embargo, Craig pareció irritado ante tantas preguntas y la miró fijamente con una mirada nublada de ira—. No te interesa estú-

—Stripes, se llama Stripes —interrumpió Clyde alzando la voz y tapando su boca para no dejar escuchar a Em lo que diría Craig. Siempre tan atento.

—L-... Lindo nombre —dijo incómoda y no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. No sabía si debía reír o cambiar de tema drásticamente, pero por si las moscas pensó por un momento sobre las dudas que tenía sobre la escuela, y decidió que sería buena idea preguntar. Dudaba mucho que fuera buena idea, pero no tenía nada que perder; al menos Clyde y Tweek parecían confiables y menos inhóspitos que el azabache.

—Ummm, entonces, ¿hay como... grupos... en la escuela? —preguntó después de que algunos segundos pasaran, pero no los suficientes para que alguno hiciera otro comentario. No sabía si la palabra 'grupos' fuera la correcta puesto que no era tan individual, pero tampoco tan cooperativo como un equipo. El punto era que en cada escuela existía al menos dos grupos de amigos que todo el mundo conocía e incluso podían estar en contra de otro.

Todos se sosegaron al momento de terminar de pronunciar esas palabras y la miraron, Clyde preguntándose si debería contestar, Craig con sorpresa y mirada iracunda al recordar los integrantes de ese _Team_ , demasiado imbéciles para su gusto, siempre haciendo tonterías y ridiculeces. Tweek la observó con una inconstante determinación y respondió antes dedicar un vistazo escrupuloso a sus amigos—: P-Principalmente está el _Team Craig_ , formado por nosotros y otro amigo llamado Token, y el _Team Stan_ —dijo haciendo su máximo esfuerzo ignorar las miradas intensas que parecían perforar su ser—. Su líder es Stanley Marsh y o-otros tres, pero tratamos de... evit-arlos porque son muy, uhh, excéntricos —Un tic había interrumpido su seguridad para llevarla a las profundidades de la tierra. No había podido soportar tanta presión, ser el centro de atención y que hiciera algo fuera de lo común en él por una razón más allá de esta galaxia, aunque que la mayoría fueran sus amigos lo amortiguaba un poco. Ni siquiera él sabía de dónde había sacado tanta decisión y la valentía para hablar frente a una persona que no conocía, de un tema que a ninguno de ellos le gustaba y de manera normal y sin comentarios despectivos.

Todos estaban impresionados del breve acto de Tweek, mas sólo Emily se atrevió a interrumpir la creciente sorpresa—. Ya veo, y... ¿puedo preguntar por qué los... odian?

Y, señoras y señores, ese fue el momento donde Emily la cagó. O eso pensaron la mayoría.

Esa pregunta era difícil de responder, saturada de detalles personales y compleja para alguien que no conoce a nadie, pero, ¡Craig tenía la solución!

—Son unos gilipollas —respondió preciso y conciso, al grano y sin rodeos. Clyde inmediatamente hizo un gesto ofendido porque a él no le desagradaban tanto como a Craig mientras el pánico desaparecía dentro de Tweek—: No le hagas caso, es un amargado —le "susurró" a Em acercándose más a ella y sonriendo con ironía—. Y un aburrido —finalizó mirando de reojo a Craig y recordando que en verdad era un aburrido: no le gustaban las cosas diferentes a lo normal. En serio, ¿quién podría pensar así?

Tweek miraba la escena riendo levemente, le encantaba la relación que tenía con sus amigos, cercana y como una medicina para su inseguridad. A Emily no pareció hacerle tanta gracia, aunque le creía la parte de que Craig era un aburrido —se le veía en la cara— y supuso que así se llevaban, con bromas a veces denigrantes, llenas de verdad o hilarantes.

—Bueno, yo no conozco a este "Team Stan" pero... Craig, sobre lo que dijo Clyde, sí se te ve en la cara —dijo para reír con más ganas con Clyde. Craig sólo entornó los ojos de manera amenazante aunque sus acompañantes estuvieran muy ocupados riendo y burlándose de él.

—No es gracioso —protestó con seriedad, la suficiente para dar miedo. Emily trató de dejar de reír y mordió su labio inferior para evitarlo, pero continuaba teniendo esa sonrisa evidente por la cara de Craig, en verdad no tenía precio.

—Ya, ya. Relaja la raja Craig —dijo Clyde aún riendo—. Sólo era una broma. Y, lo del otro Team —añadió Clyde dirigiéndose a ella—, lo que pasa es que siempre están haciendo estupideces entre ellos y a veces involucran a otras personas —Miró de reojo a Tweek recordando cuando intentaron convencerlo de unirse a su grupo y reemplazar a Kenny—, incluso al mundo entero por quién sabe qué cosa; pero siempre causan problemas.

—Entiendo —dijo ella—, por cierto, ¿cómo son? O más bien ¿cómo se ven? Para saber quiénes son —preguntó recordando la broma y continuando sonriendo; esperaba que eso no le quitara seriedad a su pregunta.

—Bueno pues, el líder, Stan, es un poco alto, su cabello es oscuro y sus ojos azules —dijo Clyde y tosió de manera falsa—. Como Craig pero menos amargado —bromeó para volver a toser y tragarse su risa.

—Y siempre lleva un gorro azul y rojo —añadió Tweek mirándola cálidamente y tomando de su café. ¡Es cierto! Su café; seguramente ya se habría enfriado. Lo tomó un bebió un sorbo, estaba tibio, casi caliente; justo como le gustaba.

Craig sólo lo miró de manera feroz y continuó—. También está Kyle —dijo él—. Es un bicho raro, pelirrojo, delgado y alto, con un gorro verde —Parecía que él ya había acabado con su café así que sólo recargó su rostro en una de sus manos—. Y también Kenny: rubio, pervertido y con su anorak naranja. Casi nunca se lo quita, pero no está mal —dijo sonriendo para sus adentros, recordando las tonterías que había encontrando haciendo a Kenny alguna vez.

—Y, por último, Cartman —Clyde hizo una mueca despectiva al mencionar su nombre, a él _sí_ lo odiaba—. Su nombre es Eric, pero todo el mundo lo conoce como Cartman —Emily pudo percibir como la mirada de Craig se convertía en una sombría y agresiva, la de Tweek en una indecisa y rencorosa y la de Clyde en una nerviosa y compasiva; la duda la carcomía, pero no sabía si sería adecuado—. Es un gordo hijo de puta, con eso te decimos todo.

—Ok... supongo —dijo ella y bebió otro poco de su café; un poco del café se había asentado, así que lo revolvió y pensó que tal vez el café era como un reloj, cuando terminara tendría que irse. Sabía que era absurdo, pero a pesar de tener esa idea en la cabeza continuó tomando—. Por cierto, ¿cuál es el horario?

—Quieres decir ¿cuándo entramos y salimos? ¿O cuales son los horarios de las clases? —preguntó Clyde dedicándole una mirada llena de sinceridad y gentileza, casi inocente; Clyde le recordaba a un niño pequeño—. No, bueno si, no, ¡aah! —se quejó Em, las preguntas de si o no la ponían nerviosa, y más con la cara infantil y apuesta de Clyde—. Digo, uh, de a qué hora entramos —finalizó dándose cuenta de que había hecho el imbécil y la pregunta ni siquiera había sido de 'si o no'. Mierda. Carajo. Rayos y centellas.

Clyde sólo rió un poco por su respuesta—. Entramos a las siete-

—Para nuestra mala suerte —interrumpió Craig harto de hacerlo todos los días: la razón de su miseria. A esa hora podría estar durmiendo o jugando con su mascota—. Y salimos a las tres —continuó Tweek con disgusto—. Pero al menos tenemos un descanso de casi una hora —comentó terminando con su café y mirando a los chicos—, aunque eso no compensa que tengamos como 5 clases seguidas.

—Para mí lo haría —dijo ella revolviendo sin ganas el suyo, pareciera que su pesadumbre almacenada en los días anteriores estaba en ése líquido y estaba por volver a ella—. En mi otra escuela la primera clase todos los días era Cálculo, y la maestra enseñaba fatal; lo peor de todo es que decía que bajaba puntos si te dormías, pero su voz te arrullaba —mencionó ella mientras recordaba la vez en donde Playita se había quedado dormida y en un momento dado se habían escuchado sus ronquidos.

—Pues lamento decirte que las cinco clases seguidas son peores que un profesor aburrido y no haber dormido ni cinco horas —le advirtió Craig desanimándola un poco, y aunque sabía que no debía dejarse influenciar por una persona pesimista que seguramente estaba exagerando, no pudo evitar dudar. Tal vez el profesor pudiera arruinar su materia favorita, Química, y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. Mejor no pensar en eso.

—Seguro no es así de malo —Intentó convencerse, pero parecía imposible con ese pensamiento rondando su mente. Seguro podía pasar algo divertido o fuera de lo normal que no hiciera los días tan monótonos; quería creerlo, pero siempre estaba ese sentimiento que le decía que no valía la pena—. Por cierto, ¿saben qué hora es?

Parecía que había pasado poco tiempo, pero sabía que lo mejor sería estar esperando a su madre dentro de la casa para no preocuparla cuando llegara. Aunque no quería irse porque se la había pasado bien, todo llegaba a su fin y esta no era la excepción. Terminó de beber su café, dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa con el agitador y acarició un poco a Nico.

Tweek subió de manera casi imperceptible la manga de su camisa y giró el reloj en su muñeca—. Son las... seis y media —dijo redondeando dos minutos. Emily trató de no decepcionarse por que el tiempo no había estado totalmente a su favor y no podría convivir más tiempo con esos "maromos hijos de Apolo", como decían sus amigos, que le habían agradado bastante.

—Bueno, entonces creo que debería irme —dijo no muy animada a nadie en particular, más bien para ella misma—. Mi mamá se preocupará si no me ve cerca después de que llegue —excusó, sin creérselo ella del todo. Comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo por los billetes, el café tal vez costara algo así como tres o cinco dólares.

—Ouhh, ¿en serio? —dijo Clyde dolido no pudiendo ocultar su decepción, no tanto por que se fuera sino por que temía no verla otra vez—. ¿Estarás con nosotros en la escuela? —preguntó motivado por que estuviera con ellos en el receso— ¿Si? ¿Podrías hacerlo? Sería buena idea —la animó sonriendo ampliamente pensando en las cosas que podrían hacer.

Craig sólo se alarmó de sobremanera ante esto—. Clyde, no creo qu-

—¡Será divertido! No se preocupen —No podía describir la expresión del castaño: eufórica, aliviada e inocentemente inefable, demasiadas emociones en un rostro.

—Uh, claro, será divertido —respondió ella igual de feliz pero intentando no mostrarlo. Había esperado que se hiciera esa pregunta desde sus sueños, y ahora estaba con un inagotable fuente de esperanzas desde lo más recóndito de su mente. Hasta ahora Clyde era la mejor persona que había conocido en South Park.

—Entonces nos vemos en la escuela —finalizó Clyde con una sonrisa llena de un dulce fulgor que iluminaba los días más agitados y penosos que podría haber. Craig continuaba con su mirada dubitativa sobre la decisión de su amigo y Tweek observaba todo con atención e intentando discernir cuáles serían las posibles consecuencias de eso. Clyde sólo se sumergía en su alegría momentánea pero sin final.

Después de esto preguntó a Tweek cuánto sería por el café, respondida con una breve respuesta vacía y veleidosa disfrazada de _«Um, pediste un Capuccino, ¿no? Son cuatro dólares»_ , dando final al singular encuentro cegado por el entusiasmo febril de los jóvenes.

* * *

Nuevo cap, yeyyy. Tardé dos meses en actualizar pero yeyyy. Por cierto, quiero ver quien lee esto, ¿podrían comentar al menos una vez?:'c Así habrá actualización más pronto(?  
Como este fue de 6 mil palabras el siguiente será de 3-2 mil, para aproximar que cada uno sea de 4 mil, además de que la escena siguiente será más corta, pero les di como mil palabras más en este;)  
Y ¿creen que habló mucho Clyde? ¿O está bien así? Pienso que así es su personalidad pero no sé;-;  
Por cierto, ¿cuál Miss Eunice? (inspiraciónenlavidarealpal'bodi) #Just4BR xddd


End file.
